


Round 2

by Ownerofmanysins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, im back bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ownerofmanysins/pseuds/Ownerofmanysins
Summary: This is the second part of Happy Anniversary. Enjoy you naughty children.





	Round 2

Keith grabbed Lance's hand, and led him into the bathroom. Fortunately for them, they didn't need to strip, that part was already taken care of. It took a few minutes for the water to warm up, so Keith spent that time whispering sweet nothings into his boyfriend's ears. 5 years is a long time to be with someone, and he didn't regret a single moment of it. Lance was the only person who he'd ever let his guard down around, who could take care of him, instead of Keith always trying to care of everyone else. An idea popped into his head.

"Lance" Keith whispered, unsure of how to word this next part. " You know how much you mean to me, right?"

Lance took Keith's hand into his, and kissed his knuckles. "Yeah, yeah I do."

It was an intimate moment, both physically and emotionally. Both knew what they wanted from the other, on almost all levels. They'd grown so much as individuals, as a couple. They knew the next step, but danced around the question, almost as if they were unsure of the others feelings. Marriage was something Lance had always wanted, but never imagined with Keith. Keith had never wanted marriage, believing that it was only for the lucky ones. But he saw it with Lance. He saw his future, and it always had Lance. Lance knew Keith was in his future, he WAS the future for him.

When the water finally warmed enough for them to step in, they held each other, and let the water run down their backs. Being this close, flesh touching flesh, could only lead to the inevitable, but they were up for a round two. Keith got on his knees, leaving a trail of kisses up Lance's inner thighs. He knew where Lance wanted him, and Keith obliged, taking the tip of Lance's cock into his mouth, sucking lightly. He ran his mouth along the shaft, letting his tongue trace along the length. He went at a slow pace at first, wanting to savor the taste and feel of the man he loved. Lance ran his fingers through Keith's hair, pulling slightly. Lance knew he secretly loved it, but he'd never admit it. He moaned, causing Lance to shiver with pleasure. Keith sped up his pace, bobbing his head faster, their moans matching in speed and intensity. Not wanting to cum that way, Lance reluctantly pulled Keith of himself, and brought his violet eyes up to his own blue eyes. They kissed gently, imprinting the feel of the others lips, hands, their being. Lance paused, to simply ask Keith, "Hey, wanna get married?" Keith's eyes lit up, shock and awe the only feelings coursing through his viens. "You bastard. I was gonna ask you the same." They laughed as the water continued to pour down their backs. They finished each other off, then fell asleep in each other's arms. Life was a beautiful thing.


End file.
